


Ouroboros

by devourer_of_worlds



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devourer_of_worlds/pseuds/devourer_of_worlds
Summary: Esta história foi criada em 2/5/2017Ouroboros: princípio e fim.Tudo começou como qualquer outro dia, até que Ophelia se deparou em outro mundo.  Escolhida pelo Oráculo para salvar uma dimensão em colapso, ela tem que rapidamente descobrir o seu caminho pelo meio das ruínas.Também disponivel em Wattpad e Spirit Fanfic.





	Ouroboros

Nevra fechou a porta do seu quarto atrás de si. - Onde é que ela está?

\- Enfermaria. - Jamon respondeu.

Nevra começou a correr em direção ao fundo do corredor. Jamon tentou-o acompanhar mesmo sabendo que nem valia a pena tentar. Com a sua velocidade vampírica Nevra estava na sala das portas num segundo, um segundo que lhe pareceu demasiado tempo. Ele saltou para o segundo andar, pousando em frente da porta da Enfermaria.

\- Serena! - Ele gritou procurando longos cabelos negros no meio da multidão.

\- Nevra. - Ele pode ouvir um sussurro.

O seu corpo moveu-se como se fosse puxado pelo som e ele rapidamente a encontrou.

\- Por favor, deite-se. Eu preciso de ajuda-la antes que se esvaia em sangue.

Serena soltou-se do aperto do enfermeiro rapidamente assim que viu Nevra correr na sua direção.

\- Se você não se acalmar eu terei que a sedar.

\- Não haverá necessidade de tal coisa. - Nevra colocou a sua mão no ombro de enfermeiro, impedindo-o de voltar a tocar em Serena. - Eu ajudo-a.

O enfermeiro começou a balbucionar desculpas, mas Nevra não se importou em as ouvir. Afastou o cabelo negro da cara de Serena que estava molhado. Olhando a sua mão, ele percebeu que era sangue. A cara de Serena estava como pintada de sangue.

Os seus lábios curvaram-se num pequeno sorriso. - Olá.

\- O que é que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? - Nevra perguntou e usou o seu encharpe para tentar limpar algum do sangue. Serena afastou-o.

Ela baixou a sua mão até as calças e puxou um punhal. - Corta a minha camisola. - Nevra assim fez. A lâmina afiada atravessou facilmente as camadas de tecido.

\- O que é que você vai fazer? - O enfermeiro moveu-se repentinamente em direção do punhal. Nevra afastou-o para fora do seu alcance antes que ele pudesse alcança-lo.

\- Eu estou a ajuda-la e sugiro que me pares de importunar.

O enfermeiro afastou-se chamando os guardas, mas não voltou. Alguém lhe devia ter clarificado a situação.

\- O que faço a seguir?

\- Tens que abrir a minha barriga. Algo está agarrado a minha coluna e continua a comer os meus órgãos.

A barriga de Nevra contorceu-se com o pensamento. Fechou os olhos por momentos e sem hesitação cortou através da pele. Uma fina linha vermelha singrou atrás do corte da lâmina, como se essa fosse uma caneta.

\- Tenta encontra-lo.

Nevra preparou-se para o toque repulsivo de vísceras molhadas e geladas, sangue cogulado e ossos, mas em vez disso parecia que tinha enterrado a sua mão num balde de areia. Não, algo mais fino. A curiosidade venceu o medo e Nevra olhou para a sua mãe dentro do corpo de Serena. Cinza? Ele adentrou a sua mão mais fundo, tentando alcançar a coluna vertebral. Alcançou-a. Serena engasgou-se na própria respiração e Nevra puxou a sua mão abruptamente.

\- Fiz algo de mal?

\- Não. - Respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Arranca a minha coluna. - As poucas palavras fizeram-na perder o fôlego novamente. - Rápido.

Nevra assentiu. Removeu alguma das cinzas antes de voltar a alcançar a coluna. A sua mão esquerda segurou o osso em sítio enquanto a direita puxou-o. O osso separou-se com um singelo crack molhado. As mãos de Serena agarram rapidamente os lados da maca e os seus lábios partiram-se numa expressão de dor, mas nenhum som escapou. Nevra olhou-a a espera de um sinal. Serena assentiu levemente e Nevra partiu o restante osso. Com as suas últimas forças, ela agarrou o frio pulso de Nevra. - Leva-o a Myrna. Pede... - Serena parou para engolir a pressão na sua garganta. - ...feitiço de enclosuramento. - Fechou seus olhos e suspirou sentido Morfeu abraça-la.

\- Serena! Serena! Acorda. - Nevra ergueu a sua cabeça e abanou-a levemente.

\- Eu preciso de dormir. - Serena sussurrou. Abriu novamente os seus olhos que, naquele momento, pesavam uma tonelada. - Eu vou acordar amanhã. - Ela assegurou com confiança na sua voz.

A feição de preocupação de Nevra desvaneceu um pouco, mas o nó na sua barriga apertou ainda mais vendo os olhos de Serena fecharem-se novamente. Ele pousou a cabeça cuidadosamente. Ela ia ficar bem, como sempre ficava. Recusou-se a olhar para a pele que tinha perdido quase toda a sua cor, ficando apenas uma suave cinzento. Não podia deixar-se abalar, tinha que continuar. O que precisava de fazer? Valkyon. Tinha que avisar Valkyon.


End file.
